Tsunade does some Deepthinking
by southdakotaboy
Summary: Here is the third installment of the Deepthinking series. This is about how Naruto and Hinata growing relationship effects others and how they help it along.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did but I don't so this is a labor of love.

This is another in what has turned out to be my Deepthinking series. For those of you just joining us this series of stories all revolve around the blooming relationship between our favorite pair of love struck ninjas Hinata and Naruto. This story will be a little different since it will be told from a slightly different point of view.

I have been getting a fair number of hits on my stories so far and the reviews that I have gotten have all been very positive. Thanks to all of you that have submitted reviews so far. That being said it is important to be able to read reviews in order to grow and improve as an author. I really would like to see some more reviews of what you liked and didn't like. Now without further ado here is the story.

Tsunade does some Deepthinking

Naruto gathered the last of the buckets of paint together at his feet and dispelled his clones. Looking up at he and his clones handiwork he said to himself," That'll show that big meanie. I will get Hinata back no matter what it takes."

Shizune entered Tsunade's office with a sense of foreboding and nameless dread. Things had been going so well up until two days ago and then they had gotten bad with a vengeance. The whole village was holding its' collective breath waiting to see what was going to happen.

She looked at the stack of papers she was carrying in her arms. It had started growing again. For the last two weeks the pile had steadily grown smaller. It had grown smaller on a day by day basis for a week straight. It had grown small enough that they were actually able to get caught up on the back log of paperwork. Tsunade had even noticed. It helped that being caught up meant that Tsunade was able to relax at the end of the day and drink some sake. Being able to drink sake at the end the day meant a happy Tsunade and a happy Tsunade meant a happy Shizune. Shizune let her mind drift back to that day.

One Week Ago

"Ok Shizune let's see the paper work for what ever stupid things Naruto did yesterday," Tsunade said with a sigh. 'That kid will be the death of me yet,' she said to herself as she watched Shizune sort through the pile of papers before she pulled one out.

Shizune handed her the single page report from the head of the ANBU team assigned to Naruto.

The entire report was exactly one sentence long. I t read: _Naruto did nothing stupid today._ It was almost awe inspiring in its' simplicity. Tsunade looked up at the waiting Shizune and simply raised one eyebrow.

"I checked it's true not one thing."

Turning in her chair to lookout the window at her view of the Hospital and the rest of the village," I know he is in the village. We haven't sent him out on a mission for three weeks. He should be climbing the walls by this point." Spinning back around, she thrust a finger at Shizune.

"I want to know what's going on. I want an investigation! I want …." Tsunade stopped in mid tirade and looked at Shizune. She was holding out another single piece of paper.

"I already checked." Shizune said with a perfectly straight face. Her eyes told a different story, they were sparkling with happiness.

Grabbing the offered report Tsunade stared down at it. It was also just one sentence long. The head of this ANBU team had a knack for using understatement in writing his reports Tsunade concluded. The report simply read:_ Naruto U. and Hinata H. are now boyfriend and girlfriend._

"Well, isn't that nice," Tsunade had said with a smile.

For the next week the reports had all been variations of the same thing.

_Naruto U. and Hinata H. went and had ice cream today and Naruto U. did nothing stupid. _Or _Naruto U. and Hinata H. went on a picnic today and Naruto U. did nothing stupid._

Present day

It all started with a single report and it had all come to a crashing halt with a single one page report from that same team leader. The report had simply said:

_Hiashi H. has forbidden Hinata H. from continuing to see Naruto U._

Shizune sighed and pulled the curtains on the huge picture window behind Tsunade's desk. Her scream could be heard clearly half way across the village.

Two hours later Tsunade sat thinking deeply about Naruto's latest handiwork adorning the largest billboard in the village. As far as artistic merit went it was best described as childlike. The stick figures were rather basic, one boy and one girl hand in hand running away from a larger stick figure. The larger stick figure had horns, tail and big fangs making it look like a monster. Scattered around the girl were lots of hearts and flowers.

Ever the helpful sort Naruto had labeled each figure with a name and had drawn an arrow pointing to the correct figure; Naruto to the boy, Hinata to the girl and Hiashi the GREAT BIG POOPYHEAD to the horned figure. It was that last part that really gave the picture its' power. It was so utterly childish and yet summed up everything so well.

"I demand that you have that taken down at once!" Hiashi shouted at Tsunade. He slammed his hands down on her desk causing an avalanche of reports to cascade onto the floor.

This had been going on in much the same vein for about ten minuets now and Tsunade had had enough. Spinning back around and leaping to her feet she shoved her face into Hiashi's face.

Matching him glare for glare she shouted back," That's enough you GREAT BIG POOPYHEAD! Your thoughtlessness and petty cruelty have disrupted the tranquility of the village. We finally find someone who stops Naruto from being a walking disaster waiting to happen and what do you do? Do you try and help? No! Do you even just stay out of the way? No! Instead you decide to make everyone's live miserable by screwing things up."

"I tell you what we are going to do now," Tsunade said pointing her finger at him. "First your going to go apologize to your daughter, then your going to find Naruto before he does anything else stupid and tell him that it is ok for him to date your daughter and that you're sorry. Make sure to use small words so that he understands. And then you stay out of my sight. How dare you cause me more paperwork you idiot," she finished in a dangerously quiet voice.

It was at just this moment that Hiashi Hyuga became aware of why Tsunade was considered one of the Densetsu no Sannin. Now Hiashi had been called many things in his life, but stupid wasn't one of them. The Hokage was against him, the village was against him and truth be told most of his own clan was against him. Gathering what dignity he could he stood straight up and nodded his head once and strode from the room.

"Did he just give in?" ask Tsunade in a shocked tone of voice.

"I think he just did," answered Shizune equally shocked.

She peeked through the door out into the hallway. There sitting on a bench was Hinata looking very sad and upset. Shizune felt Tsunade poke her head out just over her shoulder. Together they watched as Hiashi stopped in front of her and spoke to her in a low voice. The effect on Hinata was instant. Her face went from one of abject misery to one of happiness.

Hinata leaped to her feet and without a backward glance ran down the stairs towards the exit. Hiashi looked after her for a few moments and then at a slower pace headed down the stairs himself.

The Next Day

"Well let's call it a day," said Tsunade as she signed the very last report of the day.

"We even have enough time to go have some sake," Shizune added with a smile.

Together they left the office. They left the last report sitting on her desk. It was nothing secret and it was only one sentence long, but it was an important sentence.

_Naruto U. and Hinata H. fell asleep under the big tree on the training field and Naruto didn't do anything stupid._


End file.
